<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero Likes to Sleep in Bushes by Essencelore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361039">Zero Likes to Sleep in Bushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essencelore/pseuds/Essencelore'>Essencelore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essencelore/pseuds/Essencelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Matter Swordsman just wants to know what their creator is doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zero Likes to Sleep in Bushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero silently floated through the dark forest. It was a warm, slightly breezy night on Planet Popstar. The wind was rustling the tree leaves in various movements, making it seem like the leaves were dancing. So calm... too calm. Zero and their minions had come to this planet so many times. Dark Matter Swordsman knew. And they knew that coming to this planet, some kind of confrontation were bound to happen. But, none ever did. It was expected that the little pink nuisance would show up and start attacking for whatever reason, but it was oddly quiet. </p><p>The Swordsman was somewhat thankful. They had a feeling if Kirby were to show up, and they fought, they would have no chance of winning. Why should the Swordsman think they would win? They've already been beat before, like five times. So there wasn't much of a chance anyway. They had hope though. If that was possible for them.</p><p>Dark Matter Swordsman was following their creator, along with three other Dark Matter minions. They had been wandering for a while now. Hopping from planet to planet. The Swordsman wasn't even sure what Zero and them were supposed to be doing. Is their creator coming up with plans to spread their darkness and negativity across the universe? Are they hunting for victims to posses and turn into Dark Matter filled puppets? That would be interesting. But they don't know.</p><p>They followed behind their creator, while the other Dark Matter hovered against Zero's big round body. Where were they even going? The Swordsman thought.</p><p>Maybe they should ask. Eh, Zero would probably just ignore them. Or get angry. They thought for a moment. Would asking do anything? It might give them an answer... or not. If they were ignored they could just ask again, but that will most likely make Zero mad. But the Swordsman can handle their creators anger... sometimes. So, they floated up next to Zero's big.. round.. white.. eyeball-looking body thing, and asked.</p><p> "What are we doing?"</p><p>Dark Matter Swordsman waited a moment. Zero was staring forward. They didn't look at their Swordsman or acknowledge their question. The Swordsman waited for Zero to say something. They never did. Zero didn't answer. They ignored them. Of course they ignored them, what do they expect? </p><p>There was no point in asking again. So the Swordsman just went back to where they were before, and kept following.</p><p>They could leave right now. Just.. turn around and leave! But do they want to? Would their creator care? Probably not. </p><p>While they were moving along, every so often Zero would stop and stare at the ground or the plants around them. Just looking. Thinking. As if their trying to come up with ideas. This made Dark Matter Swordsman assume they was looking for a place to sleep. Yeah. That was probably it. Just looking for a place to sleep. They were pretty tired themself, and they could feel Zero was tired as well. Some would think Dark Matter don't sleep, only rest from time to time. </p><p>But that wasn't it. Dark Matter actually enjoy sleeping. It's a way to escape, so to speak. A way to re-energize themselves and feed off the constant negative emotions moving through the galaxies and interdimensional tunnels. Like bleeding in water. It seeps everywhere. Plus they also use sleep to get into the minds of the innocent and take control over their - you know what? Nevermind.</p><p>Zero continued forward, looking around.</p><p>Looking.</p><p>Just looking.</p><p>Nothing exciting.</p><p>Dark Matter Swordsman was getting a little  irritated now. But they weren't about to interrupt their creator, again, and disturb their concentration, no. They were loyal. They will always be loyal. Loyal to the being that gave them life. Especially since their life was considered more "special" then other Dark Matter. </p><p>Being that they were created off the image of, what their creator considered to be, a "warrior". A Swordsman. A creature of great power and nobility. If they would ever be noble. Eh, why do they care, it's just an act. A costume. </p><p>They watched as Zero's enormous ball shaped body moved forward. Dragging their wings and halo with them. Dark Matter Swordsman would say they kind of understand why their creator chose to look the way they do now. Something about the experience of death made Zero do it. They guess their creator wanted to give the appearance of an angel. </p><p>Dark Matter Swordsman's thoughts were cut off when they noticed their creator stopped moving. So did the other Dark Matter. They all watched as Zero hovered above the grass. They were in a more open area now, with trees and bushes here and there. Not a good place to take a rest. They could easily be seen. But they can defend themselves just fine so it doesn't matter. </p><p>Zero silently looked around. They looked to their right, then started turning more to the right to look behind them, almost looking at their Swordsman. They turned more, moving their giant wings with them. Zero's Dark Matter minions had to move out of the way so they wouldn't get hit. </p><p>Then, Zero stopped, and was looking at something in the distance. Dark Matter Swordsman looked too. A few yards ahead was a series of wide, thick bushes sitting in front of various trees. There was a lot of them. Big enough for Zero to lay in. The Swordsman thought for a moment. Is their creator going to sleep there? </p><p>Well, their question seemed to be answered when Zero started to float towards the bushes. They stopped in front of them, then started to observe them. The Dark Matter minions and the Swordsman waited. </p><p>They watched as Zero began to hover over the bushes, then slowly sat in them. He moved around, seemingly trying to get comfortable. The Dark Matter minions went to sit next to Zero, wanting to lay with their creator. This made Zero annoyed. They didn't like it when their minions would show affection towards them. It was odd and.. gross to them. Zero doesn't like to show affection towards things, and certainly doesn't like it when affection was given to them. </p><p>It was weird. All Dark Matter that Zero creates are loyal to them, and would give their life for them. But Zero doesn't want them to.. love them. Bleh. </p><p>Of course, Zero would (somewhat) care if one of their minions were hurt and heal them. But other times, if a Dark Matter was about to die, and there was no chance of saving them, Zero would just watch them. Watch them as they die. Zero had no emotion when it happened. They weren't sad. They weren't happy. They didn't feel remorse. They would just watch, then float away. </p><p>Despite Zero's annoyance and slight anger, they let their minions sleep next to them. Dark Matter Swordsman didn't know what to do. They just floated there and watched. This caught Zero's attention. They looked at their Swordsman, as if they were waiting for them to do something. Did Zero want them to do something? The Swordsman waited a moment. They were just looking at each other. And after what felt like only a minute, Zero closed their eye and began to fall asleep. They moved around some more trying to get comfortable, disrupting their minions which now had to get comfortable again.</p><p>Then it was quiet. Dark Matter Swordsman was still floating there. Should they go sit in the bushes too? They almost didn't, but would it hurt to? They did anyway. They floated towards the bushes, then sat right in front of their creator. Zero opened their eye for a moment to look at them and the Swordsman looked back. Zero then closed their eye. </p><p>Dark Matter Swordsman thought about this. Was this their creators new favorite thing to sleep on? Guess it was. They then started to lay down. It was actually pretty comfortable. This isn't so bad. Now they know that Zero likes to sleep in bushes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm really proud of it. I've wanted to write fanfictions for a long time and now I finally am. I hope that you enjoyed it. I will probably be writing more, but just letting you know I'm very lazy and take forever to do anything. So if you have any writing tips for me that would help, I'd really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>